


She Blew Them Off Their Hinges

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Learning How To Feel [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second poem in the series. It is about the OC and Danny returning to Beacon Hills and the OC falling for Tracy. You probably want to read the first one. It doesn't have Stanny or Tracy/OC, but it is how the OC and Danny met. If a lot of people really like it I will write the fanfictions to go with it. So, tell me if you want that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blew Them Off Their Hinges

She Blew Them Off Their Hinges

We’re in Beacon Hills. Danny says he’s nervous. Me too. I’ve never been to a human school before. We sit with his old friends at lunch. That’s where I see her. A few tables away. Suddenly I can’t breathe. Danny’s hand on my shoulder catches my attention. But I keep looking. I don’t know what I’m feeling. But I want to.

I’m getting my books when our eyes meet. My heart skips. I can’t pull my eyes away. I slam my locker door on my hand. And it hurts. I’ve never felt pain before. I run to the bathroom and try to catch my breath. That’s where Danny finds me. Some strawberry blonde brings him to me. He doesn’t ask. And I don’t tell.

We’re lab partners. Whatever that means. Danny wanted to be with some lanky kid with whiskey eyes. The way he smirks I think he knows there is something about her. Her name is Tracy. I can’t bring myself to speak. She smiles and gets to work. I try to follow but am totally lost. I start to daze off. She touches my hand. Then it’s gone. As if she was burned. For me it was, how Danny would say, electric.

I still haven’t talked to her. Danny tells me to grow a pair. I tell him I don’t know what he’s talking about. He says I like her. Maybe even love her. I say like you love the flailing boy. He blushes and drops the subject.

I find a bracelet. Suddenly I can feel everything. I learn that metal is cold. And cotton is soft. Danny is warm. It’s hers. I give it back. I’m numb again. I miss Danny’s warmth. I miss the squeeze of his hand. And the feel of his lips on my cheek.

I finally talk to her. And this time it’s not just noises. She laughs. It’s the most angelic thing I’ve ever heard. She says and she speaks. I don’t have a reply.

Now I can talk to her like a normal person. We become friends. So similar yet so different. I never knew love and she lost it. I tell her she makes me want to be better. She says I make her feel happy again. Less angry. Safe. Danny says we’re tiptoeing around each other. I tell him he’s doing the same thing with Mister Sarcasm. He says not anymore. His cheeks are crimson. A thousand watt smile on his face.

Tracy says she wants to leave her pack for Scotts. Like her other packmates have done. Danny wants to leave ours. So do I. I tell her I’m afraid of my father. Afraid I can’t beat him. That no one can. She says to believe. In Scott. And to trust her. I tell her of course I do.

It’s the final battle. Now or never. I kill him. My last kill. My brother is fighting her. And she’s falling. Suddenly she’s in my arms. Grasping tight. Afraid she’ll disappear. Eyes meet. Foreheads touch. Then noses. Then cheeks. Our scales brush. A mixture of blues. Electricity runs through my entire body. And I can’t stop myself. Lips touch. Sparks fly. Her hands on my face. My arms around her waist. Suddenly everything is right. Everything clicks. And I know I’ll never have to struggle to feel again.


End file.
